1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a conveyer oven for commercial use in which foods, such as a pizza, are placed on a conveyer and heated.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in fast food stores, a conveyer oven is used for heating foods, such as a pizza.
The description of such a conveyer oven is disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication of Examined Application 3-3126. It includes a heating chamber for heating foods, a conveyer that penetrates the heating chamber horizontally for carrying the foods into the heating chamber, and a heating means provided in the heating chamber for heating the foods which are placed on the conveyer from the top and the bottom of the foods.
The foods are placed on the conveyer and carried into the heating chamber. While they are conveyed, the heating means blows hot air on the foods in order to heat the same. Quantity of caloric value and a conveying speed of a conveyer are set so that cooking is finished when the foods are carried out from the heating chamber.
In this kind of conveyer oven, a conveyer is set so that it penetrates the heating chamber horizontally. Therefore, an entrance port and an exit port are provided on the lateral side walls of the heating chamber.
However, since these two ports and a cooking area are provided at the same level, hot air blown on the foods directly escapes outside from the two ports. Therefore, it is difficult to utilize the hot air effectively, and the conveyer oven is unable to obtain high heat efficiency.
In addition, the temperature in the store rises due to this outflow of the hot air from the heating chamber. As a result, working environment becomes worse.
The present invention solves the above problems and provides a conveyer oven having high heat efficiency.